


My Little One (4)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever, otp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 全篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_c9075b5





	My Little One (4)

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_c9075b5

 

 

 

My Little One (4)

 

 

 

13\. 求我啊

 

 

 

        Shaw將自己關在書房裡已經五天。

 

　　至今她尚未離開這間房子的原因只有一個──那是Root於回家當天稍晚塞進門縫的紙條，上頭寫著「在我們談過之前別擅自離開，妳不會想知道後果」，一筆一劃都如刀刻般銳利危險。

 

        深知年少的Root比過去更莽撞且不受控制，還考慮到對方重傷初癒，暫時無計可施的她算是接受了這個威脅，但除去沒有離開之外，她徹底避開所有可能碰面的機會，只有Root不在共用區域或房門前時才會踏出書房──Root沒事就坐在她房門前實在很讓人困擾──不過書房至今仍未被炸掉或侵入，倒挺令她意外。

 

　　即使這種生活跟舒適完全搆不上邊，也比被迫談話要好，於是她就寧願這麼待著。

 

　　因為她不知道她們該談什麼。

 

        難道她們該坐在舒適沙發上談談她父親於車禍中死去而她活下來的那一年？聊聊過去作戰時為了掩護她而失去呼吸的忠誠戰友？說說Cole是如何為她被亂槍射殺，又在死前說了些什麼？這些劇碼在她腦海的回憶裡千篇一律：記憶裡所有她曾重視的人都死了，活下來的她卻連一滴眼淚都無法獻出。

 

        或許三十來歲的她不會大驚小怪，能冷靜鎮定地應付這一切，但現在？她真的不知道，唯一清楚的是若那天自己沒有一時衝動惹出麻煩，Root便不需去找毫無反抗能力的她，更不會因鬆懈而差點死去──她猜Root自己心裡有底，那發子彈再偏一些或者送醫時間再晚一些，Root就會從這世上徹底消逝。

 

        每回都能夠自死神手中逃出生天的Root也許是大難不死的最佳代言人，但Shaw不敢亦不願猜測的是，假如自己繼續待在她身邊，這種運氣還會持續到何時。畢竟她就像是一枚能將身邊活人的幸運全吸走的該死磁鐵，像是所有願意待在她身邊的人都活該倒楣，而她對此根本無能為力。

 

        其他人都能夠存活，就只有待在她身邊的人不能。

 

        過去，她不可能認為那些死亡都是命運、注定或者巧合，因為這類虛無飄渺的字眼不值得相信，並且那種環境持續帶來死亡只是必然定律，與她無關。但如今她已經懂得恐懼，更明白Root在自己眼前倒下時內心的感覺和相伴痛楚從何而來，因此難以與那些說法相互抵抗，僅能選擇拉開距離。

 

        十歲的她無法理解的事，二十歲的她懂了。

 

        所以她不知道該談什麼。

 

        但是……她也不知道當Root哭的時候自己該怎麼辦。

 

        那是第八天的深夜，仍在看書的她聽到從房門前離開的腳步聲，想著該給自己弄點消夜吃便踏出書房，卻從對面房間半掩的門扉之後見到Root隱隱顫抖的背影。

 

        房裡沒點燈，透過窗戶照進的幽微月光是唯一光源，而那道背影薄弱得幾乎就要完全融進黑暗裡頭，僅剩那些被壓抑得幾近消亡的啜泣聲音提醒現實依舊存在。Shaw一動不動地望著，許久，不由自主地向前踏出一步，再一步。

 

        或許這是陷阱，或許那個狡猾的女人是想騙出她，但也或許不是。許多無法確定的念頭在腦裡反覆打轉，可焦躁感受越發難耐，她最終發現自己唯一希望知道的是……究竟是什麼事讓此刻的Root看來如此痛苦無助，甚至哭了。

 

　　……她無須害怕，因為現在她們在屋子裡，很安全，對嗎？

 

        於心底不斷給予自己肯定答案，就幾分鐘，握住星星點點烙進的痛楚，Shaw下定決心輕輕踏進那像是幾百年沒進入的房間，猶豫片刻，終是小心翼翼地點了下Root的肩膀，而背影在她眼前瞬間僵硬，但沒有回身面對她，只是搖搖頭。

 

        「……我沒事。」

 

        過度冷靜的回答使她想跟過往一樣惡劣地笑著說怎麼可能。「別開玩笑了，要是沒事的話妳早轉過來逼我跟妳說話了」。但她無法言語的問題尚未解決，眼下也沒有任何能用以書寫的物品，於是伸出手指在單薄的背上寫字，一字一字，緩慢且慎重地。

 

        「說謊？不，Sameen，我只是……」乾澀笑聲在空氣裡斷斷續續，還帶著鼻音，而Shaw看著Root抵在桌上的手掌緊緊扣住桌緣，接著鬆開。「或許未來的我會知道，但現在……我只是不知道該怎麼辦。」

 

        Shaw低下頭。

 

        ──原來她們都不知道該怎麼辦。

 

　　的確，是她忘了現在的Root也只是個十七歲的女孩，處理事情時還帶點虛張聲勢的傻氣，即使常跟小小的她生氣但又容易心軟，不太會煮東西，卻曾認認真真熬了整夜一再嘗試只為親手做出生日蛋糕……太多了，太多。想著這些日子以來發生的事，Shaw不自覺抓住了Root的衣角，像她仍只有十歲一般。

 

        「如果妳離開了，我就能去找妳，但妳留下了，妳在乎我。」Root伸手在臉上抹了抹，終於轉身面對Shaw，顯然正克制著表情不讓自己看來太過悲慘：「可是這讓我們落入僵局了，對嗎？我應該尊重妳的意願……但那天不是妳的錯，妳不可能毀了我，我怎麼能讓妳離開？怎麼能讓妳以為那是真的？」

 

        ……以為？

 

        瞬間，Shaw反射性地將拳頭砸進Root身後桌上。

 

        ──那些死亡是真的！

 

　　──妳知道我毀了多少人嗎？也許下一個就是妳──Shaw下意識地想如此怒吼，但溢出喉頭的卻全是無法被辨別為語言的殘破聲響，於是她咬緊牙根，用盡全力扣住Root的肩頭，不為什麼，只想藉此將無能表達的痛苦全數宣洩。

 

        「……記得證券交易所嗎？那時我根本是瘋了才會試著勸妳，結果被妳搶在前頭……我就該直接衝出去。」全然無視肩上傳來的痛楚，Root閉著雙眼，溫柔笑容竟帶上些許諷刺。「如果不是妳救了我，我們還能在這裡嗎？如果不是我曾說出所在位置，受到那些折磨的不會是妳，所以，是妳會毀了我嗎？不──」

 

        『結論是我會毀了妳』。

 

        『都是我的錯』。

 

        一想到Root將如何接續下去，所有被奮力壓抑的痛楚便於瞬間加劇成無法負荷的程度，Shaw向前使勁咬住她的下唇，送出話題終止的警告──她知道自己在那段期間裡從未因此責怪過Root，甚至為能夠確保他們安全離開而感到驕傲，曾賭上性命找她的Root又怎麼能夠因此有絲毫愧疚？

 

        她不允許。

 

        自深處湧上的衝動以及氣憤促使她將吻深化成再不能任意結束的地步，同時把Root推上書桌並扯去那件礙事衣裳與討人厭的胸罩，接著在自己啃咬著的頸邊嗅見一點甜膩氣息就笑了出來。這讓她想起那個用整整一夜換來的美味蛋糕，不過Root現在也的確是片蛋糕，而她正準備大快朵頤──有些事開始了便無法停止，此時此刻，她不是那個成熟的、習於自制的Shaw。

 

        她無法確切表達現下情緒，但對於自己想要Root這一點倒很願意表達，畢竟從回到成人身軀後見到Root的那一刻起便是如此，它鮮明得無論她如何努力都無法忽視，真不知道當時那個三十多歲的自己為什麼能忍耐下來。

 

        或許她永遠不會知道該怎麼辦，過去她無法感受情緒卻能假裝自己瞭解，現在她真正感受到了卻無法親口說出……或許，她只想藉著這些舉動讓那個神情哀傷的女人安心，或許，她只是不願再看到淚水與Root有所關聯，它們不屬於她。

 

        或許她不知道自己到底想幹嘛，一切太過混亂，她只知道她想要她。

 

        這很不負責任。但她明白「Root」從未期待她負上任何責任。

 

        「Sameen，或許某天妳真的會毀了我，但我不在乎。」抓住Shaw的髮絲拉開距離並迫使她與自己對視，Root在短促空檔中開口說道。「就像妳在那之後還是回來了，妳想過我可能會再度把妳害慘嗎？」

 

        搖搖頭，Shaw撫上Root背後那道疤痕，知道自己記憶中完全沒有這種想法的蹤跡。

 

        怎麼可能？

 

        「妳肯定也沒想過那時的我曾試圖離開妳，出於和妳同樣的恐懼，或者愧疚。」Root低頭含住Shaw的耳垂低聲呢喃，順手解開那些鈕扣。她向來懂得順勢而為。「所以，事實是我們從不考慮對方的想法，永遠會自私地回到彼此身邊，像過去的妳、現在的我。」

 

        Shaw愣了會兒。

 

        那些真誠字句在她耳裡全都成了「別怕」。

 

        又或者是「別離開我」。

 

　　沸騰血液為此湧動得更加迅速，這使Shaw真的想說些什麼，一張口卻立刻被Root堵住。可能正好，反正她依舊無法讓聲音轉化為任何有意義的語句，顯然此刻不該說些什麼而是該做些什麼，如此想著就抬起Root的臀部並將褲子連同底褲一把扯下扔到地上，Shaw把那對很快併攏的雙腿再度分開。

 

        「Shaw、等等，我們……還沒講完正事……」然而這種進展速度對如今的Root而言還是太快，甚至不在預料之中，她一時手足無措，竟然捏住Shaw的耳朵向上抬，馬上惹來一陣瞪視。「現在──妳還害怕嗎？還想離開嗎？」

 

        聽見內心的真正答案不過是一剎那的事。

 

        Shaw不確定要怎麼說「會、但是我不走了」，但很確定無論自己是否保有語言能力都不知道如何開口，所以只是不耐煩地將Root的手撥開，由那片細緻柔軟的雪白內側逐漸吻至正隱隱散著熱氣的核心地帶。

 

        沒做什麼就能讓她濕得比她還糟，真糟透了。Shaw挑起眉。

 

        然而坐姿實在是重大阻礙。將似乎也忘記該說什麼只記得喘息的Root摟下書桌讓她靠在桌緣站立，Shaw雙手扶住她的腰際，半跪著仰頭吻上已被濕濡覆蓋的端點，每一次或重或輕的舐過其間打轉時都能感受到軟弱顫抖，但Shaw想著的只是該如何表達才好。

 

        她們到底是同一種人，Root沒說錯，她們毫不在乎對方是否可能害自己丟掉小命，卻都曾為自己可能害對方送命而恐懼，於是拚死拚活也要回到對方身邊，又會因恐懼而考慮離開，這聽起來真是愚蠢透頂……可Root最後選擇留下，她沒有走。

 

        那只是自私嗎？Shaw不覺得。

 

        或許是……某些Root未曾說出，她卻早已理解的事。

 

        「Shaw……答案、我想知道……」站姿對Root而言是一大負擔，輕易堆疊而起的快感使下身痠軟得已經無法依靠後方桌緣，她只能向前重重按住Shaw的肩膀以勉強維持站立，甚至不知道自己為什麼還沒在Shaw的口中徹底融化，但即便情勢如此艱難也渴望答案：「告訴我、別折磨我……」

 

        聽著揉入低泣的請求，Shaw感覺自己仍無法告訴她，可這回倒跟說不出話沒有關係，僅僅是那些無助得令人難耐衝動的喘息讓她還不想結束折磨Root這檔事──仔細想想，她們是忍得夠久了──於是她一手移至汩出熱流的入口輕輕探進，只是一點點，就足以使她聽見被極力壓抑的抽氣聲。

 

        但Shaw克制著並未完全跨過界線，就讓Root在渴求被填補的空虛與外在越發熱切的刺激之間徬徨。也許她得承認自己是挺喜歡她這個樣子。

 

        而Root彷彿再難組織任何言語，在Shaw憑藉記憶及本能的撫觸之下僅能一次又一次喊出那個名字，她最終窒息般感覺腦袋一片空白，於難止震顫中仍企圖控制力道地輕掐住厚實頸項傳達停止信號，於是Shaw起身摟住虛弱不已的她，另一手卻未離開原本所在。

 

        「……能不能到床上去？」如同在無邊海洋裡抓住唯一浮木，Root癱軟著把臉埋進Shaw的頸間低聲問道。除了覺得自己這麼輕易就被征服有點沒用以外，她是真的累了，天曉得Shaw是怎麼想出這種折騰人的把戲。「不准拒絕，否則下次我就讓妳倒立。」

 

        她看不見，但知道Shaw在笑，無聲地。

 

        Shaw最後還是把她放上床了，動作小心謹慎得溫柔過度，似是那道傷口尚未癒合，而她將是她永遠的患者。因此輕聲嘆息，Root摟住Shaw深深吻上，在其中嘗到些許微妙氣味，她猜那是自己的味道，這真的有點怪，她一時間竟無法決定該不該喜歡這個吻。

 

        但Shaw的手並不安份，仍在她的身下來回游移，促使尚未冷卻的慾望再向上升高，於是她直直望進Shaw的眼底，知道Shaw會理解她想要什麼。

 

        「……說出來。」當Shaw突然開口發出聲音，Root立刻瞪大雙眼，前者也被自己嚇到似地愣了愣。那聲音聽來很是嘶啞，感覺像幾百年沒說話了，挺糟，但仍是她的。「喔……我能說話了。」

 

        帶點笨拙的誠實反應讓Root笑得十分開心，「太好了，妳的聲音還是很好聽，我真懷念──」可她都還沒對Shaw的言語障礙消失這事高興完，Shaw便挑起眉突然進入了她，臉上表情很明顯寫著「別說廢話」。

 

        「想要什麼？清楚地說出來，妳最擅長的，如果妳說了……」Shaw邊說邊曲著手指緩緩抽出，慢得能讓Root感覺到每個指節突起擦過膣壁時的刺激，這讓Root不滿地掐住了她的腰際，她卻笑得狡詐：「或許我能考慮無視州法？」

 

        又是州法，該死的紐約──那張斷成兩半的桌子乍現腦海，Root頓時惱怒得真想殺了這個俯在自己身上卻口口聲聲守法道德的女人，於是狠狠瞪了Shaw一眼，咬牙切齒。

 

        “Hold me, kiss me, and fuck me up.”

 

        “Huh, maybe you should ask me nicely.”

 

        深吸一口氣，Root決定自己現在不要計較太多，因為Shaw莫名其妙復原了，因為Shaw看起來不會走了，而之後她還能有很多時間報這小小的一箭之仇，所以更該關注眼前未能被滿足的慾望，一句簡單的話算不了什麼，不是嗎？

 

        “Please…”

 

        當Root依近正細細親吻她的心口的女人耳邊遞進揉入請求的輕聲呻吟，Shaw終於徹底拋開所有惡戲想法，她不再折磨她，就用最為直接猛烈的方式衝進深處，聽著那些連綿喘息與低聲鳴泣在小小室內膨脹成所有過去無法感受的急迫深切，這次，她決定自己將會完全忘卻任何毀滅可能。

 

        因為，只要繼續保護她就好了。

 

        “I will stay here.”

 

        她說，在Root的腰際倏地拱起之時靠上她的左耳。

 

        “With you.”

 

        ──她所需要的只是繼續為她付出生命。

 

        而她從不背棄承諾。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  1. 一遍遍地學對方說過的羞恥台詞



 

 

 

        一早醒來，Root下意識地拍拍身旁，發現那裡空無一物後立刻坐起身來，正要下床卻被自己的手背吸引視線，有些似曾相識但又陌生不已的畫面讓她感覺不太對勁，於是捏起自己的臉，最終決定裹著被子到鏡子前方一探究竟。

 

        哦哦。Root在鏡子前面猛眨眼還用力拍拍自己的臉。

 

        她徹底「回到未來」了。

 

        雖然覺得睡一覺就輕輕鬆鬆變回來這事有些古怪，但她沒有花費多餘時間細想，只猜測那次會難受得要命是由於身體突然變大，使骨骼、肌肉與神經全都重整擴增，而這次是從身形幾乎定型的時期轉化所以相對沒事。

 

        發現地上僅剩黑色襯衫，她有些不解，但仍將其拾起穿上，還有那件牛仔褲……她沒想過年少的Shaw也有叛逆時期，那些亂七八糟的破洞看著倒挺有趣，不過對她來說總歸是太短了，只得到衣櫃前翻出自己的褲子。沒能穿Shaw的褲子是有那麼點可惜。

 

        稍微打理後踏出房間，她第一眼看見的便是坐在餐桌前撐著頭打瞌睡的Shaw。

 

        哦，原來她那件軟綿綿的白色絲質罩衫跑到Shaw身上去了。這種不太現實的景象讓Root傻了下，竟然覺得此刻的Shaw有那麼點像溫馴無害的……小動物？

 

        餐桌上有兩盤食物，一盤是似乎已稍微冷卻了的肉排，另一盤則是胡亂堆砌起來的各式生菜與水果切片。Root躡手躡腳地走到Shaw的身後，感覺自己似乎能看見Shaw起床後迷迷糊糊撈起她的衣服穿上，接著神智不清地在廚房準備早餐的模樣。

 

        顯然Shaw是在等她一起吃早餐。如果可以，她總是會等她。這想法既溫暖又柔軟，讓Root不禁露出微笑，而後大大小小的Shaw的影像在她眼前重疊，那全被罩上一層溫柔倒影，於是她突然覺得自己非常幸運──不是誰都有機會與自己愛人共同經歷從小到大各個重點時期的。

 

        或許變小並非上天的無聊玩笑，更不是流行病，純粹是個奇蹟吧。

 

        一個任性卻美好的奇蹟。

 

        「嗨，我起床了，Sweetie。」想著便從後頭抱住Shaw，Root依在她頸邊輕聲說道，而她並沒有任何被嚇到的反應，也沒睜眼，只是往後仰，咕噥著起得真晚之類的話。「抱歉，等很久了？妳可以叫我起床的。」

 

        聲音仍帶點倦怠的Shaw搖搖頭，「妳睡得很熟，像坦克開進家裡都叫不醒一樣。」接著一望向坐到身旁的Root便訝異地睜大雙眼：「妳怎麼──什麼時候？」

 

        「我不知道，或許……是昨晚妳求我停手的時候？」叉起蘋果片放入嘴裡，Root安然自在地接受Shaw倏地轉為無言的瞪視。真是久違的日常風景，她想。「也或許是在妳抱著我說了幾十次妳不會走的時候，妳覺得呢？」

 

        「……什麼都不覺得，而且我沒有求妳，根本沒有。」拒絕再看身邊掛著無辜笑容的女人，Shaw拿起餐刀恨恨地切著盤裡肉排，力道之大像要連盤子都一同切成兩半。她真覺得自己的言語障礙復原得不是時候。「然後妳最好閉嘴。」

 

        順手把Shaw切好的肉塊叉走，「哦、其實我還想提醒妳，在妳提到能夠考慮無視州法之前，妳就已經違反了。」無視於凶狠程度不斷升高的眼神，Root愉快地咀嚼著，然後扯扯那件罩衫：「哼嗯，我得說看見妳穿我的衣服感覺很好，順便考慮一下小熊睡衣怎麼樣？」

 

        緊握手中餐刀，一時感覺熱氣全衝上臉的Shaw不確定自己是該繼續切肉排或是直接剖開Root的腦把顳葉割掉。有必要一大早就這樣嗎？她不過是想好好吃個早餐。

 

        「我只是隨便撿了件衣服。」Shaw過了會兒才沒好氣地反駁。她那時確實睡昏頭了，而且很累，誰叫這件衣服抓起來軟軟的似乎很好穿？根本不是她的問題。「也別再提小熊睡衣這種東西，要穿妳自己穿。」

 

        「哦……可是……」彷彿正在考慮什麼的Root仰頭看看天花板，低頭看看自己盤裡的生菜，再看看客廳沙發，倏地放下叉子並抱住了Shaw的手臂：「求求妳嘛、Sameen──」

 

        「什麼──」Shaw被嚇得手一抖連餐刀都掉到地上。「妳在幹嘛？」

 

        「如果我好好地請求了，妳就會答應，不是嗎？」Root不斷逼近的笑臉在Shaw眼中簡直惡劣狡詐到人神共憤兼天理不容的地步。這真的太過份了。「而且還會額外給我想要的答案，像是……說妳會留下來，留在我──」

 

        Shaw的臉很燙，卻突然感覺自己很平靜，彷彿進入無我境界。

 

        於是她當機立斷抓起一把生菜狠狠塞進Root的嘴裡。

 

        「我剛剛是不是說妳最好閉嘴了？」

 

        把短暫呆滯後就莫名其妙笑得樂不可支的Root留在餐桌前，她端起自己的肉排快步走回書房，砰地一聲將門踹過並且上鎖。

 

　　她決定要永遠保有她那該死的言語障礙。

 

        ──至少上床時它非得存在不可。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
